What's Wrong With My Baby?!?
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Davis and Kari have made a startling discovery. . their son is deaf. Are they going to let this affect them? How will life be with one deaf twin and one hearing twin? Find out in the next couple chapters. Things are going to get messy. . .
1. Kay and Dmitri

**This is my tenth fic on Fanfiction.net! I'm so excited! And to make it special, I am writing something I have never writen before. . .Daikari! This is a fic about Kari and Davis, and their twins they just had a few months earlier. Something isn't right with one of them. What could it be?!? How are Kari and Davis going to take the news when they find out? Is there anything the couple can do for their baby? You're going to have to read and review this to find out.**   
  
What's Wrong With My Baby?!?   
Chapter One: Kay and Dmitri   
  
  
Kari opened her eyes and sat up quickly, holding her swollen belly tightly. Her reddish brown eyes looked at her husband as he slept peacefully. Kari reached over and grabbed a brush and a hair tie and tied her shoulder-length light brown hair into a high ponytail. She cringed slightly and tapped the sleeping man beside her three times.   
  
  
"Davis. . . .wake up." Kari said as she rubbed her stomach to ease the pain. Davis rolled over and faced his pregnant wife, his dark eyes groggy and unfocused.   
  
  
"What's the matter?" Davis asked, stretching slowly and sitting up. He reached over and hugged onto Kari, but she cried out and held her stomach again. Getting the picture, Davis leapt away from Kari and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt. Kari started to get out of bed, but collapsed back onto her side, tears rolling down her face.   
  
  
"Davis. . .we gotta go!" Kari cried as another contraction tore through her. She felt as though she was being torn in half. Davis threw in his shoes and a heavy winter coat and helped Kari out of bed and into a coat of her own.   
  
  
"Okay, honey, we're almost there, just a few more minutes. . ." Davis soothed as he navigated the icy streets of St. Louis at three thirty in the morning. Kari took in a sharp breath and held back her tears as the SUV slipped on the icy road. Davis regained control and looked at his wife fearfully.   
  
  
"Mental note, Davis. Next time we decide to get pregnant, let's work it out so the baby isn't born in winter, okay?" Kari tried to joke, but screamed loudly. Davis pulled over and tended to Kari, who's water had just broken.   
  
  
"We don't have much time. Go, Davis." Kari gasped as she continued to do her breathing exercises. Davis pulled back onto the road and tried to go quickly on the ice covered road.   
  
  
Davis screeched to a halt a few minutes later as St. Louis Memorial Hospital. He ran inside, and seconds later, two male orderlys were running to Davis and Kari's car with a wheelchair. Kari limped out of the vehicle and into the chair, sweat rolling down her pale face despite the subzero temperature. Davis followed Kari and the orderlys to her room, but was stopped at the desk by the receptionist, a kindly old woman with clear blue eyes.   
  
  
"Young man, I need you to give me some information, if you would." the woman asked timidly. Davis smiled nervously and walked over to the woman and stood beside the desk.   
  
  
"Your wife's name?" the receptionist asked.   
  
  
"Kari Motomiya. She's twenty two years old, and has tpye B+ blood. We're about to have our first baby, I mean, babies. She's having twins." Davis stated wildy. The receptionist smiled and nodded.   
  
  
"That's all I need. Go to your wife now, Mr. Motomiya." the woman said politely, filing the paperwork into a folder as Davis took off running down the hall to Kari's room. He burst in as the doctor was ordering Kari to push.   
  
  
"Kari! Already?!?" Davis cried. Kari nodded weakly, her eyes closing softly. The doctor cried out that she needed to wake up, and Davis ran to her bedside, shaking her gently. Kari's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at Davis.   
  
  
"Come on, Kari. You can do this." Davis coached confidently, knowing if he let her know how terrified he was at tha point, she'd cry and give up. Kari bore down and pushed hard. The doctor ordered her to stop, then asked her to push again. Kari pushed, and the doctor brought out a small pink body.   
  
  
"It's a boy!" the doctor rejoiced as he handed the wailing baby to the nurses, who cleaned him off. Seconds later, another baby wailed in the delivery room. Kari fell back onto her pillow, exhausted. Davis looked on with fear-filled eyes as the doctor handed the other child to the nurses.   
  
  
"A girl, sir. You have a son and a daughter." the doctor said happily. Davis ran his hand through his maroon hair and smiled goofily. As the nurses brought the tiny babies, wrapped in pink and blue blankets, to Kari, Davis looked on proudly. Kari held the children in her arms, tears falling relentlessy from her eyes.   
  
  
"What are we going to name them?" Kari asked, looking up at Davis.   
  
  
"What about a 'D' name for the boy, and a 'K' name for the girl." Davis suggested. Kari smiled and looked at the baby boy in her arms.   
  
  
"Dmitrius Matthew, and Kaylynn Marissa. Dmitri and Kay for short." Kari whispered as she stared at the tiny babies lovingly. The nurses took away the children to clean them off, and ushered Davis out of the room so the doctor could stitch Kari up and bring her back to her room. Davis followed the nurses and his kids to the nursery, where he watched the women tend to them from a distance. He marveled at their perfection, and counted each or their fingers and toes when the nurses brought them to the window.   
  
  
Dmitri had light brown hair and most of Davis' features, including his dark complexion. Kay also had the same coloring, but Kari's features. She had a pretty mixture of brown and maroon hair, and when she opened her eyes, he noticed they were dark like his own. He smiled at his son and daughter, then walked back to Kari's room, where he waited for he to return. The nurses walked in with the twins, both inside a little crib. Davis looked over the edge and touched their hands and feet with his fingers. He smiled as Dmitri responded to his touch, moving slightly. Kay also moved about, crying softly. Davis picked up his brand new daughter and rocked her gently, trying to soothe her. Kari was wheeled in, and Davis brought Kay over to her. As Kari looked at Kay, Davis picked up Dmitri and cuddled him. The boy's eyes opened, and Davis smiled at his dark eyes.   
  
  
"They're perfect." Kari said as she kissed Davis lovingly. Davi sreturned the kiss and sat down beside Kari on the bed.   
  
  
"Are you okay?" Davis asked worriedly. He'd noticed Kari was weak and pale, which wasn't like her at all. Kari smiled and nodded, then settled into her blankets to sleep, handing Kay to Davis, who held both children in his arms shakily. He managed to return the now sleeping babies to their bed without waking them, and ran his fingers through Kari's hair as she slept peacefully.   
  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER   
  
  
"Davis, I need another diaper!" Kari shouted as she struggled to change Dmitri's diaper and occupy Kay, who was crying loudly. Davis ran in with a diaper and helped Kari change the kids. He handed two bottles to Kari, who put gave them to the babies and picked them up, handing Kay to Davis. The couple rocked the kids until they both slept quietly in their arms. Satisfied, Davis and Kari put the little ones into bed for the night and sat down on the couch to watch television. They flipped through the weather channel and watched the anchorwoman advise the people of St. Louis that a large thunderstorm was on it's way. In the distance, thunder rolled quietly. Kari snuggled up to Davis, wrapping her hand in his and turned the channel to a movie.   
  
  
"How long has it been since we watched a movie alone?" Davis asked. Kari thought about it and sighed.   
  
  
"Only about five or six months." Kari said, thinking of all the late night feedings she had to do while the kids were young. Davis nodded and kissed Kari's cheek.   
  
  
"How long has it been since we watched a movie and did this?" Davis asked, moving to Kari's neck and nipping at it gently. Kari closed her eyes slowly.   
  
  
"Prolly the last time would be the night we concieved the kids. . ." Kari stated. Davis nodded and moved on top of Kari, who welcomed her husband with a barrage or kissed. Davis began working Kari's shirt off when a loud clap of thunder boomed suddenly. Yhe couple listened, and sure enough, one of the kids was crying. Kari got up and ran to the other room, where Kay was bawling.   
  
  
"It's okay. . .it's alright. baby. . . it's-" Kari said, stopping as she glanced at Dmitri. He was still sleeping. Davis walked in as Kari stared at the baby and calmed the other.   
  
  
"Wow, he's as heavy a sleeper as I am." Davis said. Kari nodded distractedly, putting the now sleeping Kay back into bed. Davis returned to kissing Kari's neck as she took one last look at Dmitri before walking into the living room again, turning off the light.   
  
**Well, what do you think? Email me at lil_bit63@hotmail.com if you don't want to review this. I want to know what people think of it so I know whether to continue it or not!** 


	2. Your Baby. . .

**Chapter two of this fic . . . .if you don't like it, pls don't read it. I mean, it's not hard. When I read something, and I don't like it, generally I stop reading it or something. Anyway, here's my next part.**   
  
What's Wrong With My Baby?!?   
Chapter 2: Your Baby. . . .   
  
2 MONTHS LATER. . . .   
Davis and Kari walked down the busy streets on a hot day in July. It was Independance Day in America, and it seemed that everyone in St. Louis was in the streets to watch the parade. Davis pushed the double stroller as Kari walked along side him happily. She glanced down and smiled at Kay and Dmitri, who were looking around from their seats with interest. The family stopped at a corner and watched a big band approach. Everything was fine until the drumline marched through, then Kay began to cry loudly. Kari picked Kay up and tried to soothe her, and Davis did the same for Dmitri. When Davis bent over to pick up his son, he noticed that Dmitri wasn't paying attention to the band, but something in the alley beside them. The noise wasn't bothering him at all, it seemed. when the band was out of sight, Davis snapped his fingers close to Dmitri's ears. Kari looked at him with confusion.   
  
  
"Hon, what are you doing?" Kari asked, putting Kay back into her seat and buckling her inside securely. Davis kept snapping his fingers, then began clapping his hands. Dmitri didn't respond at all, he just kept looking around. Kari looked at Davis, who looked grimly at Dmitri.   
  
  
"I don't think he can hear us, Kari. I think the baby's deaf." Davis said quietly. Kari gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.   
  
  
"You just didn't clap loud enough, Davis. Of course he can hear, he's our son!" Kari retorted. She snuck up on her son, clapping her hands and yelling Dmitri's name, but when she tapped him on the back, Dmitri jumped and began to wail. Kari picked up Dmitri and held him close, fighting tears of understanding in her eyes.   
  
  
"We need to see a doctor. Right away. You're right, there's something wrong." Kari stated as she packed the maroon haired boy back into the stroller and began stalking down the street with Davis in hot pursuit. They walked all the way to the hospital, and walked in to the waiting room. After filling out a lot of forms and answering a lot of pointless questions, Kari and Davis sat impatiently waiting for the doctor. A middle age man with black hair and blue eyes walked up to the couple, who were playing quietly playing with their children.   
  
  
"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya. I am Doctor Lee. I have a report that something is wrong with one of your babies. Do you have any suspicions?" the man asked politely.   
  
  
"We think he can't hear anything. Sir, what's wrong with my baby?" Kari replied, more tears forming from her rusty eyes. Davis put his arm around his wife to comfort her as Doctor Lee walked to the stroller and bent down to the little children, who looked at him curiously.   
  
  
"You have lovely children, Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya. I'll just take the one who seems tohave the problem and check them out." Doctor Lee stated, walking behind the stroller. He moved to Kay's side and yelled, watching her respond and cry for her parents. The doctor then moved to Dmitri's side and repeated his experiment. When he noticed that Dmitri didn't cry or move in the slightest, Doctor Lee walked back around and unbuckled his seat and carried him into the examining room, his mother and father following with Kay.   
  
  
"We'll do an audio on him, see if he can hear loud things. Your son may be completely deaf. It happens sometimes with twins, usually one of them have some kind of condition after they are born. Sometimes it's acute, like chicken pox. However, sometimes it's chronic like blindness or deafness. We'll just see what Dmitri CAN hear." Doctor Lee said as he left Dmitri in a little white room with his back to his parents and the doctor. He then sent a nurse in with some cymbals. Dmitri didn't respond.   
  
  
"I believe," Doctor Lee began after a half hour of testing, "that Dmitri is completely deaf. We can get him started on sign language after his first birthday, but it isn't a good time now. When Kay begins speaking, teach Dmitri to speak also. I'm sorry for this to happen to your little one."   
  
  
"Thank you Doctor Lee. We'll do that." Davis said quietly as he buckled Dmitri back into the stroller and walked out of the hospital with Kari. On the way back to their apartment, Kari began to cry softly. Davis stopped and wrapped her in a hug.   
  
  
"He has never heard our voices. . .never heard a sound in his life. He doesn't even know it's there. . ." Kari sobbed, clinging to Davis as she allowed tear after tear flow out of her eyes. Davis rubbed Kari's back, trying to clam her down. After a brief time of just standing along the street hugging silently, Kari and Davis parted, maintaining their course for home. When they returned to the apartment, they put Dmitri, who was asleep, into bed and let Kay play until she also fell asleep. After they put Kay in with Dmitri, the couple looked sadly at their children. One had a chance to hear and live a normal life; the other didn't. Kari teared up again and rushed out of the room. Davis stood for a few seconds, then stroked his son's hair gently. After kissing each of his children, Davis walked out of the room and shut the door.   
  
  
**Dmitri is deaf. He cannot hear a thing. How are Kari and Davis going to handle life with a deaf child and a child that hears? Can Kari handle this? What about Davis? Can the couple make it through this time of grief, or will they fall apart? You peeps are going to have to read to find out.** 


End file.
